Meeting Jasper
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: What was Charlie's reaction when he first met Jasper? Read and find out! Rated T Because... I really dont know why. Charlie's P.O.V


**This was just a random little thought that formed in my head. It's what I think would happen if he met Jasper for the first time. It's Charlie's P.O.V. and it's set during… Eclipse? I honestly don't know when it's set in, but Bella's still human so it's gotta be sometime before Breaking Dawn. **

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's P.O.V. – Swan House<strong>

I walked through the door and hung up my coat. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. "Rough day dad?" Bella asked me. "You have no idea." I told her as I opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. "How was your day?" I asked nonchalantly. "It was good I guess. Oh and Alice's coming over soon." Bella told me.

"Great." I said. I didn't mind Alice. She was really the only Cullen that I liked. She helped Bella gain a social reputation, which was a good thing. Bella was hiding something from me though, she was playing with her nails. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked as I opened my beer. "Well… She's brining Jasper…" Bella started to say. I've never even heard of this kid. "Who's Jasper?" I asked.

"Her… Boyfriend?" Bella said as a hopeful smile appeared on her face. I choked on my drink, "Her what?" "Jasper's her boyfriend dad. In fact, they'll be here any time now. Please be nice." Bella said. I knew that she knew that I considered Alice as a daughter. "No promises." I said as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

About ten minutes later, there was a knocking at the door. "Come in!" I heard Bella yell from upstairs. I turned my attention to the door. As it opened Alice walked in with a smile. Then I seen Jasper. He had blond curly hair and the same honey colored eyes as Alice. The thing that worried me most was how big he was compared to her. He was at least twice her weight, a foot taller than her, and looked like he could break her.

"Hi Charlie!" Alice's voice rung. She skipped over and gave me a hug. Jasper stood in the doorway. "Charlie, I want you to meet Jasper." Alice's face lit up when she said his name. She motioned for him to come closer. His face looked like he was in pain, but he did as Alice requested. "Hello Mr. Swan." He said as he held out a hand. I eyed him carefully, but shook his hand.

"Take a seat." I said. The couple sat down on the love seat directly across from the couch. I sat down and stared at him. "So… Jasper," I began. I wanted to know more about this kid. He didn't look like Alice's type at all. She was bubbly and full of joy and he looked like he could murder someone any time now. "How long have you and Alice been dating?" I asked.

"Well I met Alice at the foster home. When the Cullens came to adopt me, they noticed how much Alice meant to me and adopted her as well. So we've been dating for about five years." Jasper said. That was touching and all but I was still wary about this boy. He could hurt Alice in a second. I noticed that they were holding hands. "What are your plans after you graduate?" I asked.

He straightened up, "Well, I want to go and major in Psychology." He looked towards Alice, "But it all depends on what she wants to do." Alice laughed, "Jazz, you know that you don't have to follow me to college." She joked. He didn't reply, but stared at her. He looked as if he would give up anything for her.

"Bells!" I called to Bella. "I'm coming!" Bella called from upstairs. I heard something fall over. I sighed, she probably dropped her phone _again_. I love my daughter with all my heart, but she's one of the biggest klutz's I've ever met. "I'm going to make sure that Bella's alright." Alice said cheerfully as she practically skipped up the steps.

I looked over to Jasper, he looked like a lost child for a minute. I took advantage of this moment to interrogate him. "So what are your plans with Alice?" I asked. The question caught him off guard. "Well, if you're thinking that I would hurt her Mr. Swan, you're wrong. Alice is my love, my reason for living, and I'd rather die before I hurt her." He said. For some reason I trusted his words. "Just makin' sure. Alice is like a daughter to me and if you do anything, I mean _anything_, to hurt her I'll lock you up faster than you can say 'sorry'. Got it?" I asked.

Jasper only nodded. "Good. So what are you kids doing tonight anyway? Bella never told me." A smile formed on Jasper's face, "Alice is taking us shopping. Then we'll probably go back to our house for dinner." Jasper said. Interesting, I never meet a guy that liked to shop. "You are going shopping?"

"Yes sir. Alice always gets so much and I don't want her to have to carry them all by herself. If I had it my way she wouldn't carry any bags, but she's stubborn." I chuckled at that, "that she is." I agreed. A few minutes later Alice and Bella came down the steps. Bella looking rather… sad. She always hated to shop, but Alice loved going with her and Bella couldn't tell her 'no'. Then again, nobody could tell Alice no.

"You guys be safe now." I said as Jasper and I got up. He instantly intertwined his hand with Alice's and opened the door for her and Bella. I followed them out onto the porch. Jasper and Alice walked to the car with Bella close behind. He opened Bella's car door and let her in. When he closed her door, he went to Alice's side. He carefully led her in the car. In fact he seemed to do everything carefully around Alice. He acted as if she was made of glass and he could break her by touching her. He shut her door and got in the car himself before backing out of the driveway.

XxX

Bella came home around nine at night. "Hey dad." Bella said. She sounded exhausted. "Hey Bells." I greeted. "So what'd you think of Jasper?" Bella asked. "Well… He seems like a nice boy." I said with a shrug. "Wait… Now you like Jasper but you don't like Edward? What's wrong with this picture?" Bella asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Well, probably because Edward left you and broke your heart where as it seems like Jasper would rather die than hurt Alice."

"Yea. You're right. Well I'm going to bed. Night dad." Bella said as she quickly kissed me on the cheek. "Night Bella." I called as she huffed up the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so it probably wasn'<strong>**t the best but...**

**Read and Review? :D**


End file.
